plwfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Pikmin
(This is a custom character, it is not owned by Nintendo. Pikmin in general is however.) Wow okay.. it's been so long since these days. I can't believe this used to be my life. I'm glad to say they were good times, so thanks to all my old friends from Pikmin Returns and Pikmin Legends. I hope you're all doing well out there! -Quinn, aka Electric Pikmin Electric is the first recruit of the Pikmin Heroes, who was recruited very early in the first fanfiction. Description Electric Pikmin is a Pikmin with electrical abilities beyond belief. His entire body is covered in static electricity and can discharge it at any time. Electric Pikmin can fire an incredible amount of electric bolts in one second, enough to run a city for a few minutes. Electric can't turn off his electrical powers however. He is also a good conductor for some reason. Sci Pikmin has discovered some metal material of mystery in random parts of Electric's body, explaining why. Electric Pikmin is a yellow Pikmin with light yellow eyes and a gray bud. Personality Characteristics Electric Pikmin is very eager to get things done. He is quite hard working and really energetic, but nowhere near as energetic as Hyper Pikmin in Hyper Shock ''form. Electric is friendly and often gets misunderstood, probably because he shocks people by accident. Electric is known to lie about things so he can do either something as important as saving the world or getting a cookie. He's really determined to things he is eager about. Electric Pikmin is also very clever Pikmin. He gives it his all when he needs to. Childhood Electric Pikmin is actually a Yellow Pikmin. Electric Pikmin was sprouted underground, and nobody plucked him. Because of this, he absorbed tons of electricity and gained electrical powers. He also developed a metal leaf because of this. When he was plucked by a Pikmin, he started out as Voltage Pikmin''. Electric Pikmin turns into Voltage Pikmin ''when he gains a lot of electricity, if this happens, Electric Pikmin becomes really powerful. He started out like this because he absorbed huge amounts of electricity from underground, so much that electricity that he literally became electricity. A few days later, searching for the surface, he met Hyper Pikmin. It is also to note that later on, Sci Pikmin discovers Electric Pikmim might be the host of the Zeta Cerhog. Electric Pikmin Today Today, Electric Pikmin has a happy life, is Hyper Pikmin's sidekick and best friend, and when there's nothing wrong, he's loves to hang out with his the Pikmin Heroes. Quotes *Hey. *... *Aw... *Hi Magnet... *Think logically! *Yeah, she's cute! *Ow! *I love carrying a current. List of abilities *Amazing Power over electricity. Forms Voltage Mode Electric Pikmin can absorb electricity to make himself stronger. After absorbing a bunch of electricity, he can go into Voltage Mode, increasing his strength, speed, stamina, etc. Along with that, his radius of absorbing electricity grows bigger and stronger, and his electric based attacks are quicker and more powerful. Electric Pikmin can continue to get stronger from more electricity and eventually reach his ultimate form. Zeta Cerhog Form A demon form. After absorbing a huge amount of electricity, Electric Pikmin will go into his Zeta Cerhog Form. Despite being his final form, he can still get stronger by absorbing even more electricity. However, this form starts draining some of the electrical power the longer its used, and will eventually bring Electric Pikmin back into his standard form. Electric Pikmin's Zeta Cerhog Form grants him immortality to anything but other demons, super strength, super durability, super speed, sharp claws and teeth and an unbelieveable amount of electrical power. Other Author The creator of Electric Pikmin is himself. (Same username as character) He might be refered as Louie or Gray Pikmin sometimes too. Recruit Info Being the first recruit, Electric was part of the idea to start a group of Pikmin who would explore and fight for their world. Since Hyper was the first Pikmin he found in his life, he mistakened him for his father. But later, they agree to be friends and decided to explore, because they had nothing better to do. Other info *''Electric Pikmin is the best friend of Hyper Pikmin. '' *''Electric Pikmin remembers who plucked him. "A dark pikmin with a flame on top." '' *''It is unknown why Electric Pikmin was plucked without ears unlike Yellow Pikmin'.''' *''Electric's 'Voltage Mode' unlike most super forms, has no limit in power. The more electricity Electric gathers, he just keeps on getting stronger. Category:Custom Pikmin Characters